I'm Useless
by lalalovekhr
Summary: She asked for my help, my protection. But what have I done? Nothing. Oneshot about how Tsuna feels when Uni dies. Rated T for Language.


**Sakuno: Ciao, ciao! My much awaited angst oneshot about Tsuna x Uni has finally come! Though it's not like a pairing Tsuna x Uni. Not really. It was actually a lot harder than I had anticipated because I couldn't find a part of the story where Tsuna was feeling bad about himself for letting Uni down. Well I eventually came up with a part where he was losing or something like that that would create this fanfic "I'm Useless"! Oh and by the way, this is kinda of like an AU towards the end with Giotto/Primo. **

**Colonello: Sakuno does not own KHR, kora! Start reading with your Hyper Dying Will!**

_I'm Useless_

Reborn was right. All my middle school schoolmates were right. Every single person that spoke that word "Dame-Tsuna", they are all right.

Ever since first grade and up until now, nothing has changed. I'm no good. I'm useless.

I asked Uni to come and join us, that I would protect her. And what have I done since then? Nothing.

All this training to become Vongola Decimo, it's all stupid. I will never change. Why can't Reborn understand that?

You hear that Reborn! You're probably reading my mind right now anyways!

None of this matters! It doesn't matter if I can't protect my friends. It's useless. I'm useless.

Standing here, no lying here actually. I could see Byakuran smile in a very cocky way. He had won. All because of me. Because I don't have the fucking guts to stand up to him.

I'm useless.

And Uni…she's… SHE'S FUCKING DEAD BECAUSE I MESSED UP! Both her and Gamma…

See what I've put all my friends up to? We're all gonna die because I can't…because I can't do shit.

Byakuran continued to laugh manically and all my Guardians and friends watch me. They've been putting up with my failure these years. All so it comes down to this. All so we can all die and watch the world burn.

"_Some people just want to watch the world burn,"_ Tsuna could remember Reborn tell him. Tsuna slightly moved his injured head over to look at Kyoko.

Kyoko…I bet she thinks I'm a loser now. I bet they all do. They've been thinking that. And I can see why.

I can try so hard to protect them, to make sure they are safe, but I'll just fail.

What are we living for? Why are we in the future? Why is this happening to me? Everyone knows I can't do anything, so why am _I_ responsible to save the world? Out of all people I have to go up against a man with wings. Is that even possible?

No, it's not. Because everything impossible has turned possible the minute I met Reborn.

Tell me, is a baby being a hitman and sleeps with his eyes open possible? Or a baseball bat that can turn into a sword? Or someone having two different colored eyes and able to perform illusions with them? Or flames in different colors popping out of rings? How about our animals turning into objects? How were we able to see the deceased First Generation?

It's not possible! But, believe it or not, I came to love the life of a Vongola Decimo. I…I just can't fit the role as one if I can't defeat Byakuran!

I couldn't save Uni. Or Gamma. They're dead now, I can't do anything about it. I-I just can't. I wanted to protect Uni. With my Dying Will. Heh. But I couldn't. SHE'S DEAD! HAPPY NOW, BYAKURAN?

The faces of all my friends…they're all counting on me, I can tell. But what if…what if I could just tell them that I can't. I'd just be letting them down, though. But it wouldn't be the first time.

Gokudera…Yamamoto, Chrome, Mukuro, Lambo, Hibari, I-Pin, Haru, Kyoko, all of Varia, Ken, Chikusa, Basil, Dino, Futa, Bianchi, Irie, Spanner, Lal, Nosaru, Tazaru…Reborn. How can I protect them all from Byakuran? I can't even protect myself. I'm just not strong enough.

Tears rolled down my cheeks and my vision was getting blurrier than it already was. My head was spinning.

"Tsuna!" I heard Yamamoto call out.

"Tenth!"

They knew better to stay back, good thing. Because then Byakuran would get to them, and I wouldn't be able to do anything.

"_He's so useless!"_

"_An F? In P.E? Is that even possible?"_

"_He can't even catch a ball!"_

"_He called himself a pencil in English last year!"_

"_Another failed test!"_

I can remember a whole list of criticism and mocks about me. I get shot by the Rebuke Bullet for a reason after all.

I used my arms to try and lift me up, but I hit the ground once more. Byakuran laughed at me.

"Trash," Xanxus muttered.

I can't even stand up. Wow. I'm that weak compared to Byakuran. Like he had said, feel free to pee your pants now. I'm not actually going to do that. That'd just be embarrassing.

I'm only 14 for God's sake! He's like, what, 30? Can I really do this?

Everyone's always saying to never give up, to keep trying, go all the way, do your best, and give your best shot. But have they ever considered that you could die doing that?

They probably haven't because they don't live a mafia life. Heh. Lucky them, huh?

Memories raced through my mind. Bad memories. Embarrassing memories. Then another came up. A different one. It stood out.

"_We're doing this for a new future, Tsuna. Remember that. Maybe it'll help you later," Reborn has said._

A new future…? Where we can all live in peace? No Byakuran?

Oh yeah.

That's why we're fighting.

So Yamamoto's dad doesn't die in the Future. So the Arcobaleno don't die in the Future. So I don't die in the Future.

But how can we do that? Because it is me after all. And I'm halfway to passing out right now.

"Decimo…what do you think you're doing?" The familiar voice said. I opened one of my eyes halfway open.

"…Are you…P-primo…?"

Vongola Primo looked down at me with a serious face, "You don't intend on just giving up, Decimo, do you?"

"N-no…"

"Don't lie, I heard it all. And what makes you think that you can get away with those thoughts? You're here to save your friends so that they can live in a Byakuran free Future."

"V-vongola Primo…?" Byakuran looked shocked from seeing a deceased man.

"Primo...I can't-"

"Don't say that. None of the stuff you said. It's not true. Well some is, but I mean the whole useless thing. You've made it this far Decimo. That's pretty far for someone who started off no good. And you've changed greatly. So stand up."

I immediately used some of my hidden strength to get up.

"You're not some pathetic little kid. You're Vongola Decimo. Leader of the Vongola Famiglia. Everyone looks up to you. You might not know it, but all the mafia world respects you. And plus, anyone who inherits my cloak is not useless," Primo put his hand on my shoulder, "Decimo, go give that Mare boy a scare."

I suddenly got a boost of confidence and looked at Byakuran with a you're-so-going-down look.

Thanks Primo. All I gotta do is defeat you, Byakuran. For Uni.

**Sakuno: Not bad yeah?**

**Tsuna: Yeah, it was good, I liked it!**

**Giotto: I like the little speech I gave.**

**G.: You didn't mention when we come in.**

**Alaude: What about us? We're just as important. I think I should've been there to tell that Hibari Kyoya a lesson about respecting his elders. **

**Sakuno: -Sighs- Well sorry, I guess I made another flaw in my oneshot!**

**Tsuna: No, no it was good! Really good!**

**Sakuno: Good enough for some reviews? **


End file.
